


Missing You

by Orcish



Series: Domestic AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Disgustingly sweet, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Millicent is not impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcish/pseuds/Orcish
Summary: Business trips were a necessary evil, but he hated it when they separated him from Kylo.





	

The second set of negotiations went faster than Hux had expected. He was slightly buzzed from the congratulatory drinks shared after the papers were signed and found himself suddenly free – he had begged off from further drinking, stating jetlag as a reason, but couldn’t leave the party too early. He planned on going to the hotel to sleep off the buzz and using his free time the following day to find something nice to bring back to Kylo. 

The mere thought of his boy made something squeeze in his chest – it had been almost two weeks since they last saw each other in person. They had texted – Hux had woken up each morning to see several messages sent during Kylo’s lectures, rambling messages about his friends and professors and what he planned to do later. Hux usually called him as soon as he woke up, drowsy and curled under a soft blanket, and cherished Kylo’s laughter when he heard how sleepy Hux sounded. He teased Hux that he had been replaced - Millicent had started to sleep next to him now that Hux was gone and Hux just might have to sleep on the couch when he got back. 

Hux felt helpless the times Kylo cried on the phone – he tried to cover it, but his voice got thicker and he couldn’t hide the sniffing. Hux wanted to be there to hold him, but his kriffing job brought him here and the only thing he could do for Kylo was try to distract him with tales of what he’d seen and the strange food he’d eaten. When he got Kylo to laugh through his tears, he felt more accomplished than when he signed the first set of papers, and he did his best to push his boy to spend time with his friends now that Hux was away because he’d soon be “hogging you all to myself.” 

They’d had phone sex, too – Hux pushing down his sleep pants and tugging on his cock as he talked Kylo through pleasuring himself. The sounds his boy made as he fingered himself were almost enough to make Hux come on their own – he had to squeeze the base of his cock to not come too soon. As he washed off the come in the impersonal hotel bathroom, he imagined his boy in there with him, warm and tall and snuggling against him. Business trips were a necessary evil, but he hated it when they separated him from Kylo. 

He missed his boy, but he was still stuck here, in a foreign country with streets filled with signs he could only partially understand, a head taller than most and his hair shining like a beacon above all the dark hair. He wanted to go home, wanted to snuggle up to his boy and kick Millicent out from his bed and fall asleep with Kylo’s soft hair tickling his nose. 

He scoffed at himself. He was too far gone, if he was jealous of his cat for getting to sleep next to his boy. 

Why was he still here and not at the airport? So what if Snoke wouldn’t pay to have his flight changed? He could afford to pay it himself. He was not staying one more night in this country. 

He called the airport and explained in broken Japanese that he wanted his flight changed. They had room on a morning flight leaving in three and half hours – Hux checked his watch and agreed. He made the check in through his phone and made it to the plane on time even after a trip to the hotel on the way. 

Once he was on the plane he realized that he forgot to text Kylo that he was coming. He had time for a quick message saying that he could not talk tonight before he switched his phone to flight mode and curled to sleep. 

The flight had been late because of weather conditions – they had to fly around a storm – and he had trouble getting a taxi, but finally he was back where people spoke English and cars drove on the right side of the street. He hit the elevator button and swore because it took so long to arrive – if he didn’t have the luggage, he would have taken the stairs instead, but even he wasn’t crazy enough to run six flights of stairs with luggage. 

When he got home their apartment was dark and Hux felt disappointment squeeze his chest. Of course Kylo would be with his friends – he wasn’t supposed to arrive until the day after. He set the luggage down harder than necessary and pulled the door closed, wondering if they had any food in the house. 

The bedroom door opened and a wide-eyed Kylo took one look at him before jumping into action and barreling into his chest. Hux pulled him close and held him, burying his face into Kylo’s soft hair. Kylo gripped the back of his jacket tightly, likely wrinkling it even more, but Hux didn’t care. His boy was back in his arms. 

“How are you here?” Kylo whispered. “Am I dreaming?” 

Hux brushed a hand through his boy’s thick hair and replied. “The second set of negotiations ended early. I – I decided that I’d rather see you than spend a day shopping. I hope you don’t mind that I don’t have nice presents for you.” 

Kylo shook his head emphatically and held him tighter. Hux smiled. 

“I thought that you were with your friends because the whole flat was dark. What were you doing?” 

“They asked, but I didn’t – I missed you too much. Poe already teased me about moping before and when you sent the message saying that you couldn’t speak-“ Kylo sniffed, “I just wanted to come home.” 

“Oh Kylo,” Hux smiled sadly and cupped his cheek. Kylo leaned into the touch. “I missed you, darling.” 

“I missed you, too, Tage,” Kylo whispered. 

Hux kissed him, sinking his fingers into the lush hair. It was slow and sweet, tongues brushing against each other. Kylo let out a soft moan and Hux swallowed it. He pushed Kylo gently against the wall and grabbed his wrists to hold him in place as he devoured the sweet lips and kissed down to Kylo’s neck. Kylo’s sweatpants were already tenting and Hux released him so he could fall to his knees and mouth Kylo’s erection through the fabric. Kylo whimpered. 

Hux pulled Kylo’s clothes down and licked his beautiful cock as it sprang free. It was warm and smooth against his lips as he kissed all over it. 

“Hux, please,” Kylo begged above him and Hux had mercy. 

Hux opened his mouth and swallowed Kylo’s cock, licking and sucking and pushing Kylo’s hips against the wall so he couldn’t thrust. He wanted to be in control and Kylo submitted beautifully to him, the hand in Hux’s hair gripping, but not guiding. He slid a hand between Kylo’s legs, rubbing his opening with teasing fingers, but not pushing in. 

“Hux, please,” Kylo breathed, shaking, and Hux pushed harder, a tip of his finger breaching Kylo. 

Kylo whimpered and his cock twitched and he came in Hux’s mouth. Hux swallowed it all and helped Kylo to stay up when his legs gave out. He pulled back, letting Kylo’s softening cock slip out of his mouth, and helped his boy down to straddle his lap. He pulled Kylo close and breathed in his scent as he held him through the post-orgasm haze. His head was pressed against Hux’s neck and the soft hair tickled his face. Hux smiled, having missed the feeling. 

“You didn’t-“ Kylo started and Hux hushed him. 

“It’s ok. Let me just hold you,” he whispered into Kylo’s shirt. “I missed you so much.” 

Kylo let out a laugh. “I thought you’d be having so much fun that you wouldn’t even think of me,” he said. “I didn’t expect you to call me as often as you did.” 

“I promised to call you every day,” Hux reminded him. “And I wouldn’t call business negotiations fun, no matter where they take place.” 

“Did you like Japan?” Kylo asked. 

Hux knew that he’d been abroad only once, as a child on a trip with his family. He planned to change that. 

“To be honest, I didn’t see much of it. And what I saw I didn’t appreciate properly because I just wanted to be home with you. Maybe we can go together one day. I speak enough of the language that we should manage on our own.” 

“I’d like that,” Kylo said and pulled back, a beautiful smile lighting his face. 

Hux had to kiss it. Kylo responded to his eagerness with a small laugh. 

They broke apart after a while and Hux spoke. “I stink and I have been wearing these clothes for more than a day. I need a shower. And food. Do we have any nice, normal food in here?” 

“I made lasagna yesterday. There’s still some in the fridge, if you’re ok with that.” 

“ _Yes_. Thank you. It doesn’t have squid in it, does it?” 

Kylo laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully. “As if I’d make squid lasagna. This is not Hogwarts.”

“I’m pretty sure that they don’t eat the Giant Squid in the books, Kylo.” 

“Who knows. It’s not like Harry is the most observant guy. Maybe they require the squid to sacrifice its tentacles for their squid lasagna so they don’t kill the whole beast.” 

“Maybe. I’ll have to check that all your tentacles are properly attached after my shower. And my tentacle is not for food.” 

“Not even dessert?” Kylo teased and Hux loved seeing the smile on his face. 

“As long as you don’t actually eat it, you may suck on it a little. After I’ve had the shower and eaten your squidless lasagna.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

“Ok. I’ll warm up the food while you shower.” 

Kylo also made a small salad to go with the lasagna and Hux hummed happily as he dug in. Kylo was a great cook, even though he didn’t always have time to cook because of his studies. Hux enjoyed trying his hand at fancy dishes with precise recipes, while Kylo preferred the ordinary dishes his mother had taught him to cook. He had no patience for complicated dishes and after the second time Hux had found the kitchen covered in a mess after Kylo’s tantrum, he’d forbidden him from trying to cook anything fancy he thought Hux would appreciate. He liked the simple dishes just as much and said so – his fascination with the more complicated dishes was because he enjoyed the process of creating them. After Kylo accepted that, things went much smoother cooking-wise, although they still ordered a lot of take out to save time. 

Hux couldn’t help gloating at Millicent that her time for having Kylo all for herself was over because he was here to claim back what was his, “including my side of the bed, you furry squatter“, and Kylo laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes when Hux held his fork as if preparing for a sword fight with the cat. Millicent ignored the ridiculous humans and climbed her scratching post. She settled down to sleep at the top. 

After they cleaned up the table Kylo reminded him of his promise, and they made it to the bedroom for dessert. Kylo blushed when he realized that he had left Hux’s shirt on the bed, obviously taken from the laundry, but Hux simply kissed him and dropped the shirt to the floor, claiming the bed his property and that the buttony squatter was now evicted. 

“I don’t mind you cheating on me with my shirt when I’m away, though,” he made sure to say, rewarded by an embarrassed smile. 

Their hands bumped into each other while they unbuttoned Hux’s shirt – why did he choose a shirt with buttons after the shower, what was he thinking – but soon they were both naked and Hux pulled Kylo close, enjoying the feel of his bare skin against his after almost two weeks. 

“Too long,” he whispered into soft hair, and Kylo nodded. 

Kylo pushed him toward the bed and Hux obediently leaned back and spread his legs, allowing his boy to kneel and lick at his cock. When Kylo’s finger pressed against his ass lightly and dark eyes lifted to him in question, Hux nodded and fumbled for the lube on the bedside table. 

Kylo took his time to loosen him; it had been a while since Hux bottomed because he loved having his pretty boy at his mercy. Kylo made such lovely sounds when Hux fucked him hard, especially when he held him down and made him feel helpless. He was tempted to push the boy down and do just that, but he resisted – if this was what Kylo wanted, he could have it. 

Kylo pulled his fingers out and pushed Hux’s legs up – he preferred fucking face to face whenever they had been separated for longer than a day. He lubed his cock and looked at Hux for confirmation before positioning himself. Hux opened for him, welcoming the burn and wanting to pull his boy closer. 

Kylo shook above him and Hux soothed him, rubbing his back and murmuring at him softly as his boy calmed down. It was sweet how overwhelmed Kylo still became when Hux allowed him to have him – they had been together for almost two years by now. He circled Kylo with his legs and pulled him closer, feeling his cock push in deeper. When Kylo bottomed out, Hux just held him, fingers brushing through his hair and a hand rubbing his back, until Kylo felt collected enough to move. 

His thrusts started shallow, but picked up speed and strength until Hux was moaning underneath him, digging his fingers into Kylo’s back and pulling the long hair as his boy pounded into his ass. 

To his surprise, Hux was the first to come, squeezing around his boy and crying out as his come squirted to make a mess between them. Kylo bit his shoulder and fucked him harder, moaning and whimpering until a rough pull of his hair made him come. 

They stayed there, entangled, until Kylo found the strength to move and clean up the mess. When he slid back to bed, Hux pulled him close and kissed his neck, enjoying the soreness in his ass. He pinched one of Kylo’s nipples just to hear him squeak. 

“Too soon for another round, old man,” Kylo grumbled against his chest. 

“I missed you and the cute sounds you make when I tease you,” Hux said, his lips pulling into a fond smile. “And I am not old – I am only six years older than you, you brat. You’re not too old to take over my knee, though.” 

“Promises, promises,” Kylo grinned at him. 

“Maybe if you’re good I’ll spank you,” Hux said. 

“That’s not how it usually works,” Kylo said, lifting an eyebrow. 

“That’s how it works with adults, you brat,” Hux smiled. 

“I missed you, Hux,” Kylo said, burying his head to his neck. “I missed you and your ego and even your lectures about leaving my things on the floor.” 

“Well, I’m back. And I believe that there’s a dirty shirt on the floor _you_ brought back from the laundry basket.” 

Kylo groaned. “I regret saying that already.” 

“You love me anyway,” Hux said, his lips brushing against Kylo’s soft hair. 

“Yes, I do. Even when you nag at me about dirty clothes. I still love you. I must be mental,” Kylo muttered into his chest. 

Hux slapped his ass and enjoyed the resulting yelp. He kissed the glaring Kylo and enjoyed the way his boy melted against him. 

Snoke did end up paying for the flight change because he was so pleased with the success of both negotiations. Hux made his way out of the man’s office quickly before he could change his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I got derailed from my PWP idea to this. (You shall not escape! I will write you anyway!)
> 
> The time zone difference + flight time math got too confusing for my poor humanist brain. Sorry.


End file.
